A Monster
by yukiim
Summary: Gen sends Yukiim away, thinking it was for the best. But once she returns, he realizes that all he did was destroy her. Can he remind her who she really is before it's too late?


_ "Where are you going?"_

_ "None of your business." Yukiim snarled, venom dripping from every word._

_ Gen knew he had crossed the line. He knew from the second the words left his mouth that he had went to far. But what was done was done. There was no going back in time to fix it and saying he would if he could would only make things worse. Now she was packing and getting ready to walk out the door. And she wasn't just packing her clothes, she was packing everything._

_ "Will you please just talk to me. Don't just leave." Gen pleaded. If she left like this, they were done. Grabbing her arm, he tried to pull her towards him. But she yanked her arm away and slammed her suitcase shut. "Yukiim... At least stay until morning. It's snowing outside! You'll freeze to death."_

_ Ignoring Gen completely, Yukiim zipped her suitcase up. After everything that she had done for him, after everthing that they had been through together, he was just going to try and send her away! To think she actually trusted him. But now she knew and there was no way that she was going to stay in the same house with him another night. She picked up her suitcase and faced Gen, who was standing between her and their bedroom door._

_ "Move, Gen."_

_ "No." He grabbed the suitcase away from her and tossed it back on the bed. "You aren't leaving."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "You're gonna let me explain because you're jumping to conclusions."_

_ "Oh, am I?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Fine, Shishio. Explain."_

_ "The Chief isn't an enemy. He and the others taught me how to control myself and they can do the same for you."_

_ "I don't need to go learn how to control myself because there is nothing wrong with me! And I definitely don't plan on going anywhere with your so-called Chief!"_

_ "You're right. There is nothing wrong with you, but losing control for even a second can be dangerous. I didn't want to go at first either-"_

_ "I'm not going, Gen. Simple as that." Yukiim said defiantly, trying to keep her growling under control. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't able to control herself as much as she used to. This past week, she had lost control in the cafeteria. Fortunately, Gen was able to snap her out of it before anyone was able to realize what was going on. But ever since then, Gen had been keeping a close eye on her. And then, not even a hour ago, she found out that 'Chief' would be here Monday to take her away for a few weeks. During those few weeks, she would gain self-control and learn how to transform only when she needed to. Oh, and from what Gen had been telling her, she didn't have a choice in the matter. _

_ "It's for your own good, Yukiim." Gen knew she would react like this. He had acted like this himself when he found out about his sister sending him away. So he knew what she was going through. But he also knew how much easier things were after training was completed._

_ "I'm not going, Gen. How many times do I have to tell you that!" Yukiim snapped, dodging Gen and going into the living room. She fell onto the couch and crossed her arms. Gen followed and sat down slowly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, keeping her from yanking away from him._

_ "You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was a good idea." He said softly. She was beginning to calm down a little, but still tried to push him away. Managing to keep his grip, he cuddled up to her. "It's not like I want you to go."_

_ Yukiim scoffed. "Then why are you sending me away! If you wanted this to be over, you-"_

_ "Stop it."_

_ She went silent, suddenly finding the wall interesting. _

_ "Like I said before, you're jumping to conclusions. First of all, I love you. I don't want you to leave but it's not my choice. Cheif says you have to go to training."_

_ "He doesn't even know me!"_

_ "But he does know how dangerous it is for someone as powerful as you to lose control. And we can't risk you hurting someone, even if you say you can control yourself."_

_ "Gen... but..."_

_ Gen relaxed. It seemed as Yukiim had given up the idea of running away. Now all he had to do was convince her that everything would be fine. "It won't be that bad, Yuki."_

_ "I would never hurt anyone. Never."_

_ "I know."_

_ "Then why do I have to go? Even when I do lose control, I've never hurt anyone!"_

_ "That doesn't mean that you won't."_

_ "So... no matter what I say or do... I'll be forced to go..." It wasn't a question, it was a fact._

_ "It's for the best, Yukiim."_

That was six months ago...

"She's still not ready? You told me two more weeks and-"

"I know but I've never had to deal with someone as powerful as her. Everytime I think we've made a breakthrough, she loses control worse than before."

"Well can I see her? I told her she'd only have to stay for a few weeks, two months tops. It's been months!"

"I can't take a chance on another relapse. I'm sorry."

"How much longer then!"

"I can't say. It could be a few more months if things keep going the way they are."

"... Atleast tell me she's been getting my letters."

"I give them to here but she doesn't read them anymore."

"What?"

"We find them unopened in the trash."

"For how long?"

"For about six months."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner-"

"I knew it would only make you upset. Besides, you didn't ask."

"This is no time for you to be joking around! Why wouldn't she read them? Is she ok?"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. She's not eating."

"What! Are you feeding her regular food or-"

"We've been trying to feed her all different types of things but she won't eat any of it. This makes the thirteenth day-"

"What! Thirteen days? Are you still having her go to training?"

"Yes-"

"Do you have any idea how much that training takes out of you? I was starving after every session. And she hasn't eaten in thirteen days! You need to fix this before she gets sick!"

"That's why I'm here. I don't what else I can do to try and convince her to eat."

"Let her-"

"Letting her go is just not an option. Even if her health takes a turn for the worst, we can't take a chance."

Gen scowled. So they would rather have her die than to let her go? He would have never let them take her if he had known this was going to happen! "Chief, If anything happens to her-"

"What can we do to get her to eat?"

"I don't know! She's never just stopped eating before."

Chief sighed. "We've tried everything. I even offered her a day off from training but... I have to admit, I'm getting worried."

"Hey," Yoshimori interrupted, "Grandpa wants to see you."

"Alright." He stood to leave. "I'll update you in a couple of weeks. Hopefully she'll be eating again."


End file.
